leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Talon/@comment-184.6.185.8-20110907063153/@comment-184.6.185.8-20110907070311
Also, my build for Talon is generally getting nice results See bottom of the post for perfect 6 and alternatives, and why (this is how I generally build). Start the game with either boots and 3 health pots, or a doran blade if you really feel like the extra health is important (This will be rare). Snag 2 Long Swords early on, then either get a 3rd or upgrade your boots to Boots of Swiftness (You will use all 3 generally, sometimes 4). At this point you should be around level 8 and capable of ganks easily. Roam a lot. First upgrade a longsword into Sword of the Occult, then build a BF sword into Bloodthirster. Continue ganks but be wary of anyone who can deal serious damage, or survive you (Thornmail = run away fast until very late in the game). Play safe and time your attacks, know escape paths and where enemies are. And please dear god do NOT initiate if you can avoid it. Build a Phage, then Sheen, then finally Trinity Force from that. You now have 1 long sword left. I usually make either Youmuus Ghostblade on teams without any real armor threat (It puts you at over 70 armor pen easily, and its pretty nice) or Last Whisper if there are high armor targets (Like rammus). Rarely do I ever make the last whisper. Your final item will be Infinite Edge or another Bloodthirster. I have easily dealt crits for 1,036 damage with 1 Bloodthirster and no Infinite edge, so its not a make or break. In all honesty, I usually end the game by this point. The reason I use this build is that its very easy to get a very dangerous edge early game, with barely 3000 gold. It lasts from early to mid and late game nicely. I am aware some people dislike snowball items, I'm not one of them. For all of you, I would suggest trade the sword of the occult for a 2nd bloodthirster. You MUST be careful when using this build, you will be entirely reliant on how good you do early game, and you WILL be going for kills early. You will also need to coordinate with and work with your team (your not initiating. Horrible idea.) so remember to play safely. If you cannot farm early game you will not be able to complete this build in time to contribute much at all. For runes, get full flat Armor penetration Marks, Health per Level seals, Attack Speed/Cooldown reduction Glyphs, Armor penetration Quints. 22/0/8 for masteries, spec into Ghost and Exaust. DO NOT grab archaic knowledge. I put 4 points into Alacrity, you can spare 2 in Offensive Mastery if you really want. Grab everything for crit and attack damage and the 4 points in Sorcery are a must, as well as Awareness. Summoner spells : Ghost and exaust. MUI IMPORTANTE: Freaking important: Talon does not use ap. Put that out of your mind. I specifically left madreds bloodrazor off this build because it deals MAGIC damage,and thats a point to waste in the attack tree. You do not want ANYTHING to do with ability power... plz don't start that same crap they did with Yorick, who was originally pure AD. if you ever even think of getting an AP item on Talon, you are going to lack damage output and through that survivability. (CORE ITEMS) Boots of Swiftness + Bloodthirster + Trinity Force + Any of the mentioned Armor pen items (They have a *) Exchangeable items - Youmuu's Ghostblade* - Sword of the Occult, 2nd Bloodthirster - Last Whisper* Infinite Edge*